Losing Control
by Weekendish
Summary: Prowl relies on his battle computer for control over his actions and emotions. What happens when that is damaged and needs a week of repairs? You get a whole week of trouble.
1. Prologue

_Thank you writers who reviewed on my previous story. Well, here's another. I do not own the characters or transformers, only the plot. I typed this rather quickly so it may have mistakes inside. I apologise in advance. Anyway, this is a prologue and I will update as frequently as possible._

Prowl was not himself. That, was glaringly obvious. The first thing the usually emotionless SIC did after being released from the medbay was to walk into the rec room. That itself was already strange behaviour for Prowl, but if anybot noticed, they ignored it thinking that Prowl was hungry and wanted energon. However, Prowl did _not _immediately walk over to the energon dispenser. Instead, he waltzed over to Jazz, his bondmate, and kissed him smack on the lips.

Most of the mechs were not aware of Prowl's relationship with Jazz and stared, mouths dropping open. A hushed silence fell upon the previously noisy rec room. Even Jazz was astounded. Dazed, he looked at Prowl blankly. Prowl didn't encouraged public displays of emotions, right? What changed? Unaffected by the stillness of the rec room, Prowl practically skipped over to the energon dispenser and poured a cup for himself. He took a swig and smiled at Jazz. Wait. Smiled?

All havoc broke loose. Mechs screamed and ran. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bumped into one another and fell; others made a beeline for the exit. Somebot even shouted, "The end is here! The end is here! Primus save us all!" Jazz was the first bot to reach the door and was just about to escape when Ratchet stepped into the rec room. He put his hands on his hips sternly and bellowed, "SHUT UP!" Instant silence. Everybot halted in his tracks, seeing the wrench in Ratchet's hands. They would rather take their chances with Prowl.

"Alright. All you glitchheads listen up. Prowl's battle computer was damaged in battle and is currently being repaired. Repairs should be completed in a week. Without his battle computer, Prowl has reverted to his pre-war state, in which he has little control over his emotions and actions." Ratchet explained. "Got it? Or are you simpletons too dumb to comprehend what I just said?"

The silence of the mechs in the rec room was broken by Jazz, the only bot still alive who knew Prowl before the war. Recovering from his shock, he said, "_This_, should be interesting." Prowl began to hum a tune and every autobot wondered what Jazz meant by that. They would find out soon. Prowl promised as an evil smirk ghosted his face. This would be interesting indeed.

_How was the story? Did you like it? I know it's short, but it's a prologue. Sorry. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. Two weeks tops.  
~Weekendish_


	2. April Fools!

_Hi everyone! Here's a chapter. I hope this story meets your expectations. Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or the characters, only the plot. Enjoy._

**Prowl's POV**

Prowl moved silently, keeping to the shadows. He did not want anyone to detect his presence. The dead of the night was the best time to play a prank, or two, or.. a few. Prowl grinned maniacally as he retrieved materials for his prank. They would be so sorry they even thought of pranking him when he still had control. Now that he had none, they would be sorry. Very sorry.

**Sideswipe's POV**

The next morning was April Fools and the Sideswipe was looking forward to it. He woke up with a grin on his face. The rest of the ark had better watch out. Smiling from ear to ear at the thought of the many pranks he was going to pull off, he turned to wake his brother up. His eyes widened as he saw Huffer with his brother's paintjob sleeping on the other berth.

"Huffer? What are you doing in my room with Sunny's paintjob?" Huffer opened his eyes sleepily and yawned, "Bumblebee, why do you have sound like that annoying Sideswipe?" A confused silence reined. Until they heard screaming from next door. Immediately recognising his twin's scream, Sideswipe jumped out of bed and ran towards the exit to check on Sunstreaker... Only to slip on...butter? Thump! He landed on his aft. Which fragger had the guts the pull off this prank? Looking down at himself, the red twin realised that he was indeed yellow and black striped.

Deciding to wash himself off first, Sideswipe made his way to the washracks. On his way, he saw several other mechs, an infuriated Sunstreaker amongst them who were also pranked. In fact, it seemed that everyone had been pranked. Was it possible to repaint everyone within one recharge period? Apparently so. After a while, Sideswipe arrived at the washracks. He turned on the shower head before applying the soap... or what he thought was soup. After a minute or two, he noticed that the soap had no effect. Instead, he was now glittering in the artificial light as well. Horrified, he noticed that the soap bottle was actually glitter mixed with glue. Other bots in the washracks had also just discovered the same thing and let out cries of dismay.

**Sunstreaker's** **POV**

That's it. He was _so _going to murder the bot who pranked him. His beautiful, flawless paint was ruined! Huffer's colours was painted over his attractive yellow and to make matters worse, he was covered in pink glitter! Just at that moment, pink Grimlock and the brightly coloured other dinosaurs barged in the washracks, at the same time. "Everybot for himself!" Sunstreaker shouted over the hula-baloo. Somehow, everybot made it out unscathed (except for the glitter) but the washracks were destroyed.

A joor (hour) later, Perceptor came to examine the damage. When he was done with the assessment, he announced,"The washracks are closed for repairs. It should take only a day if Wheeljack, Ratchet and I work together." Angry murmurings surfaced. That. Was. It. Sunstreaker curled his hands into fists as he stormed off to Prime's office to lodge a complaint.

"PRIME!" He screeched as he entered the office.

"Yes, Sunstreaker?" A perfectly _normal-_coloured Prime answered, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Who. Pranked. Us?"

"Ah. Prowl confessed that he did it this morning. He truly looked sorry." Yeah right. "And I'm surprised. He wasn't caught on camera."

"My paintjob is ruined and you are praising the one who did this?!" Prowl was Optimuses pet. Great. No wonder Optimus wasn't painted a different colour.

Seeing Sunstreaker about the kill his SIC, he added,"Prowl will not be punished. Nor are you allowed to harm Prowl. He is not himself and like I told you, he has no control over his actions. He is just taking revenge for the paper work you've given me and himself." Flabbergasted, Sunstreaker marched off, swearing in a colourful language which would have made Ratchet proud. It was _so_ on...

_The ending was a bit rushed, I know. I'll be posting another chapter in a few days time. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, the next chapter will **not** be of pranks. It will be of something else. So if you're looking forward to more pranks... sorry. No more in this story._


End file.
